Background noise and other types of ambient sound are practically always present in the world around us. In other words, even when no primary sound (e.g., a person talking, music or other multimedia playback, etc.) is present at a particular location, various background noises and other ambient sounds may still be heard at the location.
Accordingly, in various applications in which real-world sounds or artificial sounds replicating real-world sounds are presented, it may be desirable to represent and/or replicate ambient sound in addition to representing and/or replicating primary sounds. For example, media programs presented using technologies such as virtual reality, television, film, radio, and so forth, may employ ambient sound to fill silences during the media programs and/or to otherwise add ambiance and realism to the media programs. Similarly, ambient sound may be useful in other applications such as calling systems (e.g., telephone systems, conferencing systems, video calling systems, etc.) to indicate that a call is still ongoing even if no party on the call is currently talking or otherwise providing primary sounds. In order to use ambient sound to maximum effect in these and various other types of applications employing ambient sound, it may be desirable to extract (e.g., capture, detect, record, etc.) ambient sound from the real world.